Leigh-Allyn Baker
Leigh-Allyn Baker (born April 3, 1972) is an American actress. She is best known for her recurring roles as Hannah Webster on Charmed, Ellen on Will & Grace as well as providing the voice of Abby on the Nickelodeon animated series Back at the Barnyard. She currently co-stars as Amy Duncan on the Disney Channel sitcom, Good Luck Charlie. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Leigh-Allyn_Baker&action=edit&section=1 edit Personal life Baker, born in Murray, Kentucky, is the daughter of Mike and Vicki Baker. She has one brother, Chuck Baker, the owner and Chief Executive Officer of Kentucky Lake Oil Company. Baker is a resident of Los Angeles, and lives with her husband and their son named Griffin.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Leigh-Allyn_Baker&action=edit&section=2 edit Career Baker has done voice work in video games for the Star Trek and X-Men franchises, and guest starred in television shows such as That '70s Show, Early Edition, Yes, Dear and among other series. She also starred in the short-lived 1996 sitcom The Last Frontier. Baker is also known to television audiences for her recurring roles as Hannah Webster in the first season of Charmed, and as Ellen, the long-time friend of Grace Adler (Debra Messing) on Will & Grace, which she played since the show began in 1998 through to its last season in 2006. She is also known for providing the voice of Abby in the animated series Back at the Barnyard. In late 2008, Baker appeared on several episodes of Hannah Montana playing Mickey, a morning show host. She is currently co-starring as Amy Duncan on the original Disney Channel sitcom, Good Luck Charlie. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Leigh-Allyn_Baker&action=edit&section=3 edit Film and television appearances *''Shrunken Heads'' (1994) - Mitzi *''Leprechaun 3'' (1995) - Waitress *''Almost Perfect'' (1996) - Gina *''The Last Frontier'' (1996) - Joy *''Inner Shadow'' (1997) - Gaika *''Swing Blade'' (1997) - Lauranne *''Fired Up'' (1997) - Janet *''Breast Men'' (1997) - Implant Removal Patient *''Charmed'' (1998-1999) - Hannah Webster *''A Wake in Providence'' (1999) - Connie *''Family Law'' (1999) - Laurie Carrigalo *''Early Edition'' (2000) - Kate O'Rourke *''Very Mean Men'' (2000) - Mary *''The Geena Davis Show'' (2001) - Ms. Susie *''Yes, Dear'' (2002) - Stacey *''That '70s Show'' (2003) - Officer Debbie *''Frozen Impact'' (2003) - Nurse Debbie *''Triple Play'' (2004) - Maggie Fuller *''The Crux'' (2004) - Woman hanging from rope *''Enough About Me'' (2005) - Mona *''Las Vegas'' (2005) - Erlene *''Boston Legal'' (2005) - Frannie Huber *''Will & Grace'' (1998 - 2006) - Ellen *''The King of Queens'' (2007 minor role) - Jessica *''My Name Is Earl'' (2007) - Nicole Moses (Reporter) *''Hannah Montana'' (2008, 2009) - Mickey (Morning Show Host) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010-present) - Amy Duncan http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Leigh-Allyn_Baker&action=edit&section=4 edit Voice acting *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' (1994) - Alisha Silver *''Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force'' (2000) - Crewman Juliet Jurot *''Command & Conquer: Renegade'' (2002) - Dr. Sydney Mobius *''Star Trek: Elite Force II'' (2003) - Ensign Juliet Jurot *''Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly'' (2003) - Miyako Sudo and additional voices *''X-Men Legends'' (2004) - Jean Grey *''EverQuest II'' (2004) - Merchant and others *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' (2005) - Jean Grey *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2005) - Laura Douglas and others *''American Dad!, episode:It's Good to Be Queen (2006) - Margie *Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express'' (2006) - Countess Andrenyi and Mary Debenham *''God of War II'' (2007) - Lahkesis and additional voice *''Mass Effect'' (2007) - Additional voices *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007—present) - Abby the Cow and Etta the Hen (replacing Andie MacDowell in that role) *''The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft'' (2008) - Laura, Hardy and Ellen *''Gears of War 2'' (2008) - KR Pilot and additional voices *''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (video game)'' (2009) - Scarlett *''Halo Wars'' (2009) - Additional voices *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2011) - Bella Bon Bueno and Woman *''Phineas and Ferb'' - Major Monogram's Sister[citation needed] Category:Voice Actors